


사랑의 요정

by Heyjinism



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, 사랑의 요정
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>둘이 쌍둥이로 태어난 설정. 조르주 상드의 "사랑의 요정"을 끼얹어서.</p>
            </blockquote>





	사랑의 요정

쌍태였다고, 어머니는 태몽에서 이미 짐작한 일이었고, 임신을 확인한 의사도 그렇게 이야기했다고 들었다.

사가였으면, 혹은 공주였으면, 쌍둥이라는 것이 축복이 될 수도 있었겠지. 하지만 왕위를 계승할 왕자라면 다르다. 왕이 될 수 있는 왕자는 한 명 뿐인데, 둘이 한 태에서 나란히 태어났다는 것은 불길한 징조였다. 나는, 먼저 태어났으므로 동생이었다. 나보다 10분 늦게 태어난 토르는 내 형이 되었다.

생각해보면 참 이상한 일이지. 아직 태어나지 않은 형제를 두고 혼자 부모님을 독차지할 수 있는 것이 장자의 특권이라면, 나는 그 10분동안만큼은 장자였을지도 모른다. 하지만 나는 어디까지나 내 아버지, 오딘의 차남이자 황태자인 토르의 동생. 사내답게 무예를 즐기는 것 보다는, 수시로 감기를 앓고 열이 끓어오르는 약한 몸으로 그저 머리 하나를 영민하게 굴려 살아남는, 그렇게 응달에서 숨듯 몸을 웅크린 채 살아가는 왕자일 뿐. 철이 들면서 사람들은 토르의 용맹을 칭송하는 한편, 나를 장난의 신이라 부르기 시작했다. 나이가 들어도 여전히 장난 따위나 좋아하는 어린애라는 듯이.

상관없었다. 내게는.

* * *

형이 자신의 투구와 망토를 골랐던 날을, 나는 아직도 기억한다. 나는 그와 같은 것을 갖고 싶었다. 그가 은빛 투구와 붉은 망토를 골랐기 때문이 아니라, 순전히 나 자신의 의지로서. 언제나 그랬다. 아주 어릴 때에도, 나는 토르와 같은 것들에 탐을 내었다. 어머니는, 황태자라고 해서 토르와 나를 굳이 차별하지 않았지만, 그래도 쌍둥이가 늘 같은 것만 고르는 것은 불길하다고 하여 우리가 서로 다른 것을 고르도록 하셨다. 가끔은 토르가 나를 위해 양보할 때도 있었지만, 대개는, 그러니까 아버지가 보고 계실 때는, 언제나 양보하는 것은 내 쪽이었다.

"네 투구를 골라야지, 로키."

토르가 햇살같은 웃음을 지으며 내게 다가왔다. 내가 원했던 것들을 손에 든 채로. 나는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그에게, 사실 내가 갖고 싶은 것은 바로 그것들이라고 말한다면, 토르는 심술쟁이라고 나를 잠시 놀리고는 못 이기는 체, 그것들을 내게 건네주고 자신의 몫으로 다른 것을 고를 것이다. 그런 것을 오래 마음에 남겨두고 앓을 성격도 아니었다. 그러니 나는, 사실은 그런 것을 원한다고 그에게 말하기만 하면 되는 일이었다.

하지만 나는, 그의 승전보를 듣고 그가 집에 오는 길을 잃어버리지 않도록 도깨비불을 만들어내던 어느 날, 이제 내 유년이 끝났다는 것을 알았다. 토르는 이미 전사였고, 나는 어린애같은 구석이 아직 남아있다고 해도 꽤, 나쁘지 않은 전력인 동시에, 토르에게 무슨 일이 생겼을 경우에 대비한 대체물이자, 최악의 경우 토르를 몰아내고 옥좌에 오를 수 있는 변수였다. 그러니까, 나는 더이상 그에게 어리광부릴 수 없었다. 내가 그에게 어리광부리게 되면, 아무도 나를 믿지 않을 테니까.

"넌 궁을 지키도록 해, 로키. 누가 숨어들면 큰일이잖아. 걱정하지 마. 내가 가서 다 쓸어버리고 올 테니까. 돌아와서 네게, 그곳의 이야기들을 들려 줄 테니까."

나는 대답하지 않았다. 그는 한참만에야, 초승달같은 긴 뿔이 두 개, 솟아오르듯 달린 내 투구를 바라보다가, 자신이 들고 있던 투구를 내 머리 위에 얹어주었다.

"......혹시 이게 갖고 싶었던 거야?"

"......"

"말을 해야 알지."

"형은, 내가 갖고 싶다고 하면 뭐든 줄 것 같네."

"뭐, 양보해도 되는 것 같으면."

"우린 쌍둥이야."

"응, 그런데?"

"언제나 우리, 서로 따로 떼어놓고서 뭔가 고르라고 해도, 늘 같은 것을 골랐던 것 기억해?"

"그랬지. 지지 않으려고 한 것도 아니고, 참."

토르도 쓴웃음을 지었다.

"쌍둥이니까, 그런 게 통하나보다고 어마마마께서도 늘 말씀하셨잖니."

"형."

"하지만 말이다."

토르는 내 머리에서 투구를 벗겨내고, 내 투구를 다시 씌워주며 웃었다.

"혹시 나중에라도, 네 형수 감을 탐내면 안 된다."

"무슨 소리야."

"우린 늘 같은 것을 골랐잖니. 어지간한 것은 네게 양보해 줄 수 있다만."

"그럴 리 없어."

나는 그가 결코 이해하지 못할 말을 중얼거렸다.

"그럴 리 없으니까 그런 한심한 전개는 상상도 하지 마. 자기 형수감이라니, 무슨 야담도 아니고."

"그래, 그래. 정색하지 말고. 아, 검술 사범이 왔군."

그는 창밖을 내다보았다. 나는 나도 모르게 그의 옷자락을 잡았지만, 결코 꽉 잡아당기지는 못했다.

"땀을 좀 흘려야겠어. 저녁때 보자."

내 손바닥에서, 그의 옷자락이 슬며시 빠져나갔다. 나는 금빛 찬란한 투구를 쓴 채로, 소리죽여 울었다. 누군가 그 모습을 보았다면 꽤나 꼴사나운 일이 되었을 테지.

토르는, 아마도 궁녀들이 수군거리는 이야기를 듣고 내게 그런 말을 했을 거다. 어쩌면 정말로 내가 형수 감에게 호감을 품을 수도 있다고 생각했을지도 모르지만, 그는 황태자였고, 아마도 자기가 사랑하는 여자가 아닌, 자신에게 이로운 여자를 택하게 되겠지. 그런 여자에는, 흥미없었다.

내가 원했던 것은 언제나 너였으니까.

아마도 그때부터였을 것이다. 내가 토르에게 거리를 두었던 것은.

그는 황태자이고, 나와는 길이 다른 이였다. 그는 언젠가 다른 여자를 비로 맞고, 아버지처럼, 아이들을 잔뜩 낳을 테지. 나는, 아직 알 수 없었다. 누군가를 사랑하는 것이 가능할까. 이렇게까지 그를 가슴에 담은 채로. 아버지는, 그리고 토르에게 충성하는 가신들은, 내가 토르의 자리를 탐낸다고, 내가 아스가르드의 옥좌를 노리고 있다고 믿었다. 로키 왕자를 비프로스트 너머, 인간들의 세계로 유배 보내는 게 옳으리라는 이야기도 들렸다. 나는 그런 이야기들 따위, 상관없었다. 어머니는 내가 그런 마음을 품지 않았다는 것을 믿어 주셨으니까. 그리고 토르 역시도.

하지만 나는 토르에게 더는 다가설 수 없었다. 그에게 무언가를 조르는 일도 사라졌다. 나는, 그저 장난의 신이면 된다. 그늘에 숨어서 있는 듯 없는 듯, 그렇게 살아가면 된다. 나는 먹지도 마시지도 않은 채 며칠을 그렇게 있었다. 이 검은 머리와 어두운 녹색 망토는, 그늘 속에서 나 자신을 완벽하게 숨겨주었다. 나는 웅크린 채, 이제는 내 스스로는 다가서지 못하는 토르를 그리워하고, 한편으로 미워했다. 자신 앞에 놓인 영광과 미래 속에서, 한때 어머니의 뱃속에서는 그저 너와 나, 우리 둘 뿐이었던 시절도 있었던 반쪽, 나를 잊어버린 그를.

"여기서 뭐 하는거야."

나는 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 햇살같은 광채로 내가 숨어있던 그늘을 밝혔다. 마치, 여기조차 네가 있을 곳은 아니라는 듯이.

"......신경 꺼."

"어떻게 신경을 안 꺼. 내 개선 파티에도 나오지 않았으면서."

"피곤해."

나는 그를 피해 한 걸음, 뒤로 물러섰다.

"감기 기운이 있단 말야. 내가 열이 펄펄 끓는데도 형의 개선 파티에나 나가야겠어?"

"로키!"

"그런 데 간들...... 다들 형을 칭송하고, 그리고 나보고는 아직도 장난이나 친다고 놀려대겠지. 그 장난 덕분에 목숨을 건진 자들마저도."

"로키, 너 이리 와라."

"싫어, 내가 왜?"

"안색이 안 좋아. 자꾸 그늘로 도망치면, 널 볼 수가 없잖니."

"내가 안색이 좋건 말건, 형이 무슨 상관이야!"

그때 로키의 크고 단단한 손이 내 어깨를 꽉 붙잡았다. 나는 로키에게 붙잡힌 채, 햇살이 쏟아지는 홀로 끌려나갔다. 그가 걱정스런 표정으로 내 이마를 짚어 보았을 때, 나는 그의 품 안에서 정신을 놓았다.

물 한 모금 마시지 않은 지 엿새 째 되던 날이었다.

* * *

나는 결코 순순한 환자라고는 할 수 없었다. 어릴 때 부터 아픈 데는 많은 주제에, 그때마다 의사나 간병하러 온 시녀들에게 장난을 치기 일쑤였고, 장난을 치는 것을 금지당했을 때는 의사의 지시를 따르지 않았으니까. 어디로 봐도 골칫거리 환자일 뿐이었다. 하지만 토르는, 그럼에도 불구하고 진심은 통한다는 것을 증명하기라도 할 기세로 시녀들을 물리고 정성을 다해 내 수발을 들었다.

"먹고 싶지 않아."

"먹어야 해."

"......딴 건 몰라도, 내가 형보다 훨씬 똑똑한데 왜 내가 형의 지시를 들어야 하는지 모르겠어. 여긴 형의 왕국이 아니라 내 방이야. 조그맣고 하찮은 내 방. 여기서도 내 마음대로 못 한다는 게 말이 돼?"

"이건 내 말이 아니라 의사의 지시잖니."

"그리고, 왜 형이 여기 있는건데. 내게는 시녀들이 잔뜩 있고, 그 애들은 내가 그렇게 하라고 명령하면 죽는 시늉이라도 할 거야. 입안의 혀 처럼 구는 꽃같은 애들을 놓아두고, 털북숭이 근육질 형님의 수발을 받고 싶을 것 같아?"

"그래, 그 애들은 네게 거역하지 못하잖니. 네가, 이렇게 아프고 또 굶주렸는데도, 음식을 먹기 싫다고 하면 다시 물릴 만큼."

"난 생각 없어."

"곡기를 끊고, 죽기라도 할 생각이냐."

"소화가 안 되는 것 뿐이야. 잘나신 형 생각만 하면."

그 순간, 토르는 진심으로 상처를 받은 듯한 표정을 지었다. 나는 아주 조금 후회했지만, 일부러 표독하게 말했다.

"나도 하고 싶은 게 있고 갖고 싶은 게 있는데, 언제나 그런 것들은 다 형의 차지였지. 우린 똑같이 아홉 달 동안 어마마마의 뱃속에 있었는데, 마치 나는 네 발목이라도 잡을 것 처럼 조롱이나 당했고. 형은 언제나 밝고 빛나는 곳에 있었으니까, 그런 음습한 일 따위 상상도 못 하겠지만. 형이 아는 녀석들, 형이 신임하는 녀석들이 내게 했던 짓들을 생각하면......"

"그런 일이 있었으면서, 왜 내겐 아무 말도 안 했던 거냐."

"처음에는 믿었어. 쌍둥이니까, 형은 내 얼굴만 봐도 내 마음에 담긴 말을 다 알아 줄 거라고."

"로키......"

"하지만 아니라는 것을 알았어. 형은 형이고, 나는 나지. 형은 장차 이 왕국을 물려받을 거고, 나는 언제까지나 철 없이 장난이나 치고 다니는 골칫거리 로키일 뿐이지. 형이 후계자를 낳을 때 까지의 유용한 대체품 정도는 되겠지만, 그 다음은? 내겐 아무것도 없어. 그저 그늘에 앉아 손가락 끝에 맺히는 햇살을 희롱하는 게 고작이지. 그러니까 형, 나를 조금이라도 가엾게 생각한다면, 나를 내버려 둬. 그게 형이 할 수 있는 전부니까."

분명히 토르는, 내 모든 말에 상처를 받았을 거다.

하지만 토르는 나를 포기하지 않았다. 그는 내가 나을 때 까지, 매일 내 방에 찾아와 내 말동무가 되어주고, 시간 맞춰 약을 먹이고, 내가 화장실에 가기 위해 비틀거리며 몸을 일으키면 나를 부축해 주었다. 옷을 갈아입혀 주고, 열이 나면 물수건을 가져와 몸을 닦아주었다. 가장 헌신적인 유모조차도 하지 못할 만큼, 그는 잘 해냈다.

"만약에 반정 같은 게 일어나면, 이 일로 먹고 살 수도 있겠어."

나는 반쯤은 감탄을 담아 빈정거렸다. 그는 차분하게 대답했다.

"그럴 리는 없단다, 동생아."

"어째서 확신하지?"

"성에는 늘, 네가 있으니까."

그 순간, 날카로운 무언가가 내 가슴을 뚫고 들어갔다. 그는 내 눈을 들여다보며 속삭였다.

"가끔 궁금했다. 내가 이기고 돌아가는 길마다 깜빡이던 그 도깨비불들은 무엇이었을까."

"말하지 마."

"그건 너였지, 로키."

"......"

"언제나 넌 나를 기다리고 있었는데. 내가, 널 너무 오랫동안 혼자 두었어."

"그러지 마."

나는 이제 열이 식은 창백한 이마를 하고, 고개를 가로저었다.

"그러지 마. 난 아무 말도 하지 않을 테니까."

"로키."

그가 내 손을 붙잡았다. 나는 살짝 턱을 들어 그의 이마에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다. 그리고는 있는 힘껏 웃으며 속삭였다.

"난 아무 말도 하지 않을 거야."

성장을 하고 나타난 나를 두고 원로들이 수군거렸다. 토르 왕자님이 직접 간호해주지 않으면 약도 먹지 않겠다고 했다는 이야기가 들렸다. 무슨 소리야. 그가 내게 싹싹 빌어서 겨우 간호를 허락해주었다면 모를까. 나는 코웃음을 치며 그들을 향해 손짓했다. 그들은 내가 저들을 개구리로 둔갑시키기라도 할 것 처럼 움츠러들었다. 입만 산 늙은이들 같으니.

"소자, 폐하께 간청하고자 하는 바가 있사옵니다."

"말해보아라."

나는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 자, 잘들 봐 둬라. 너희들이 원하던 일이 이런 것이지. 내 형이, 어떻게든 말리고 싶었던 것 또한 이런 일이겠지. 그래도 괜찮다. 그래도 상관없었다.

"소자는 미드가르드에 가고자 합니다."

나는, 그 토르의 마음 한 조각을 손에 넣었다. 처음부터 나의 반쪽이었고, 나의 것이었던 그에게서, 내가 그 오랜 세월을 필사적으로 바라보아 얻어낸, 그 마음 한 조각을.

"소자가 늦되어 그런 것인지, 형님처럼 모험을 하고 돌아올 마음이 이제야 든 모양입니다."

그러니 상관없었다.

그가 나를 얼마나 그리워하든, 그렇지 않든. 적어도 그 한 순간 그는 나의 것이 될 수 있었고, 나는 내 자신의 의지로 그를 밀어냈다. 그것으로 충분했다. 그 한 순간으로, 나는 그의 가슴 속 가장 깊은 곳에, 형제라는 이름 위에 몇 마디를 덧붙여 다시 고쳐 쓰여질 수 있었으니까.

나는 그것으로 충분했다.

그 미드가르드가 어떤 곳이라 해도, 나는 그곳에서 살아갈 수 있을 것만 같았다.


End file.
